Between The Trees
by jojo235
Summary: This story doesnt really have to do with twilight sorry, i couldnt find a way to just put my story but this is quite similar to twilight so i hope you enjoy : All humans. I'll have summary in my profile information. Thank you :
1. BTT Chapter 1 The Oak NEW

Hey guys, sorry but I was dealing with practically a writer's block, so I just rewrote the whole story. I hope you guys enjoy the new version.(: Leave me reviews and comments please. -Jojo

"Between the Trees"

Chapter 1

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* I groaned as I reached over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Why does school have to torture us by being so dang early in the morning?

Still silently arguing with myself about getting out of bed, I rolled over and threw my hand on the other pillow. I found with convincing sadness that Eric's pillow (Correction: My pillow) was yet again empty, as it had been for the past few nights. What should I care though? He left me without so much as an explanation...Why? I've asked myself this question a thousand times over in the last three days and still don't have an answer to it.

One week ago I would have been up to jump in the shower and get dressed for school happily, however now things were different since Eric- my ex-boyfriend of seven months -had broken up with me. Seven months of devotion and now nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe it was for the best, though I couldn't convince myself of it now as I angrily shoved the pillow I wasn't using onto the floor. Oh well, I guess all high school relationships end at some point, though I still hated the pain and insecurity that comes with it.

As I stared-blurry eyed- at my alarm clock that read five-fifty, I regretted even asking my parents to come to this stupid school in the first place. My alarm started blaring again intruding on my thoughts; I give up. I heaved myself up, swinging my legs out of the bed, and my hand to the sounding alarm, I began the morning, knowing full well that it was to be painful and tiresome.

For some reason my alarm was still screaming at me after I had hit the stupid snooze button five times in a row. Out of frustration I reached out my hand, grabbed the cord and yanked it out of the wall, almost knocking my lamp off the little nightstand in the process.

"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered, staggering to the bathroom in my green tank top and black pj bottoms.

Afraid to look in the mirror because of what I might find there, I slipped out of my clothes and jumped in the shower as well as I could manage without falling over and finished in ten minutes flat.

"I look like crap" I croaked, leaning on the sink counter, examining myself in the mirror for the first time since Friday. I had little bags under my eyes, probably from crying all weekend, and my hair was waded into something more resembled to a Pomeranian than the usual straight dark hair I wore it as. I sighed.

Hanging my head, more out of exhaustion than embarrassment, I saw the flyer I had mistakenly picked up on my way out of the lunch hall on the previous Friday. It showed my school as somewhere peaceful, with "Asheville Boarding School" in bold print at the top of the little paper. It displayed the main hall, surrounded by forest, known as "Hollandsworth-Maggart Preservation Acres". Students appeared to be frolicking in the path leading up to the school, both boys and girls, which was unusual for a boarding school, but also brought more allure to the school its self.

This one didn't show any parents, which amused me, since when my parents had signed up, an almost identical flyer had shown students walking in orderly fashion, flanked my parents on both sides, smiling widely and dressed in uniforms. Parents only come to bug you about your grades and embarrass you in front of friends anyway. Typical rents. As I scanned over the rest of the flyer I realized it was meant for third formers because in big blue letters was the word "Forms", which is what each grade is called at "Asheville School". Each grade is a form, freshmen are third formers, sophomores are fourth formers, juniors are fifth formers, and seniors' sixth formers. I was a fifth former; therefore I had no need for the flyer.

With a grunt I shoved the flyer off the counter and started, reluctantly, to make myself look at least somewhat presentable for school.

When I was through fixing myself as best I could I walked over to my mirror that hung on the door to absorb the outcome of fifteen minutes of preparation. To anyone else I would have looked fine like any other day, happy-go-lucky, dressed in my regular Blue skinny jeans, a green T-shirt, and jacket. To me I looked miserable and willing to crawl into a hole for an eternity, but life goes on. Evidently, anyway. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, twirling my ends around my fingers, delaying going my first class while I thought off into space. I looked to my nightstand by the bed which was a mess, my alarm lying halfway off the table, my iPod flung under the bed. I looked at my cell phone that lay untouched for the last seventy-two hours and bit my bottom lip as I thought of the text I had received three days ago.

I and Eric were going out to the lake to have a picnic tonight, just the two of us, and I couldn't wait. I was so excited, waiting in my dorm, I couldn't keep still. I wished Elie was here so we could both sing along to Hayley William's voice as it poured out across my room. Unfortunately she was in Florida for the weekend visiting her family. Instead of dwelling on my missing best friend I lay upside-down on my bed and start singing along to Train's "Soul Sister" as it flipped on from my iPod.

I heard a little chime come from the nightstand by my bed and squeaked in joy as I hurriedly grabbed for my cell phone. I didn't wait to see who was the messenger; I already knew as I flipped open my little green cased razor. Eric.

Hey

Even a three letter word got my heart racing. Soon enough I'd come to find out it was racing for different reasons. Excited, I looked over to see it was an hour earlier than when we had planned to go for the picnic and typed back a reply.

Hey(: Get out early?

Yea…hey can I talk to u?

Talk about what? Maybe he couldn't make it tonight or had another class he forgot. Confused and curious I typed back after a minute.

Sure wanna come over?

B there in 5

I sat criss-cross on my bed and looked over at my nightstand as my iPod started to play Nickelback's "It's Not My Time"; I didn't bother to sing along this time as I fumbled with my phone in my fingers. I wonder what Eric would want to talk about. It couldnt be something bad right? No, stop thinking like that! But…

A soft knocking on my door brought me out of my self-cautious thoughts. My heart raced as I approached the door. I took a deep breath and smiled as I opened the door, no one was there. Confused, I stepped out into the hall but it was also empty. That's weird, must have been someone else's door that was knocked on and I mistook it for sounding like mine. I turned to go back inside my dorm but my foot stepped on something and gave a crunching sound. Surprised I quickly stepped back and looked down to see a crumbled up note lying on the ground.

The corner of the paper had what looked like "R" scribbled on it, curious I picked it up and unfolded it to examine its contents.

Dear Ree-ree,

First off I'd like to say I'm sorry, I really wanted to do this in person but I couldn't bring myself to and I feel like a total jackass…It's just you're a great girl and don't think this is your fault but I just really need some space right now. You know, just a break. I still love you, I always will. I just think we should just be friends…it's not that I don't like you it's just me…I just really need to be single right now. I'm sorry

Ps. We can still be best friends like we use to –Eric

I stared at the note, not comprehending its meaning as I read it over and over again. It's not that I couldn't read, it's that I didn't want it, it couldn't be, true. I gasped and only had enough composure to utter one word. "No". I walked backwards into the wall, unable to control my balance. I sank down to the floor, no longer holding it back, tears streamed down my cheeks as I hugged my knees to my chest; I resisted the urge to scream out.

After what seemed like hours I composed myself enough to stumble into my room and fling down onto the bed. I looked down at my phone as it stared vibrating. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and flipped it open. I had three missed calls but they were restricted and had no number. Then a text popped open on my screen.

I'm sorry…

My breath caught in my throat. I shifted to a sitting position and rested my fingers on the keyboard, unsure of what to write back. Minutes past and I hadn't moved an inch, frozen in place by the numbness radiating from within me. I flinched and looked up at my iPod sitting in the crook of my clock as the lyrics to 12 stones's "It Was You" started playing. The song hit to close to home, I'd always listen to this song and think how lucky I was to have Eric. Ha, what a joke.

I couldn't listen to it any longer, my anger building my the second. An aggravated screech escaped me as I relished some anger as I flung out my arm. My iPod hit the floor with a thud, clicking off as it slid under the bed, my alarm clock skimmed the nightstand coming to a stop halfway hanging off it. Before I could break my phone in half I shut it off and slammed it on the nightstand, burying my face in my pillow I screamed as hard as I could, tears staining my pillow and shirt. I pulled my keens up to my chest and just lay there.

The sound of my door being knocked on jolted me back to the present. I hesitantly reached my hand out towards the knob and turned it to open the door, but before I could start to open it, it swung towards me and I had to hop backwards to get out of the way in time before it hit me.

"Hey! You almost hit me wh-

"Ohmygosh! Red! Where have you been! Why haven't you been answering my calls and texts?" Elie screamed, interrupting my complaint and throwing her arms around my neck. I didn't know what to say so I silently hugged her back. I had neglected my phone for the past three days and just thought about how worried Elie would have been that I wasn't answering.

"I...uh...I'm sorry Elie I didn't mean to ignore you I just have been having a bad weekend is all" I said, stuttering more than once. As I said this Elie loosened her grip on me and held me at arm's length apart to look at me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? What happened to you? You seem fine to me…well besides the weird way you're acting that is." Elie rambled, fixing her blue eyes on mine.

"Well… long story short Eric broke up with me on Friday so I've kind of been out of it. You know not having him here and all. I guess I just need to get over him…" I told her; well it seemed more to me than her right then. After staring at my feet for a few seconds and not hearing a reply from Elie I looked up at her face. It was a complete look of surprise mixed with anger, sadness, and curiosity. I knew that look. It meant she wanted to know exactly what happened and why it happened, I wasn't in the mood for story time at the moment though. I just looked at her face and shook my head back forth- on the verge of tears- pleading for understanding and that she wouldn't ask me.

Elie was staring at me through her blonde bangs- that hung straight across her forehead along the line of her eyebrows- as if to say, "I'm waiting" and, despite my emotional turmoil, I giggled as I imaged her taping her fingers on a desk like in one of those old criminal shows.

"What's so funny? You don't seem all that happy to be laughing at anything." Elie snapped. Great now she's irritated.

"Nothing, I was just thinking is all" I said, frowning as she shook me a little.

"Well…?" Elie prompted me. I started to look at my feet but met a hand on my chin holding my face from looking down "Don't think your gonna ignore me Red. Tell me what happened, please." That immediately shut me down. I didn't want to answer her and relive the moment that had my body shaking and my heart pounding in my chest so hard I swear Elie could hear it. I shut my eyes tight trying not to get worked up.

"Elie…please…" I whispered, so soft I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. I didn't really care. I had made my decision; I wasn't going to tell her. At least not right now. I heard Elie sigh and was instantly relieved.

"Fine. But your gonna tell me right? Like when your ready or whatever that is." Elie said, in a defeated tone. Yes! I would tell her I promised myself, just not now.

"Yes, I promise. Thanks for understanding." I said, hugging her again. Elie didn't say anything but she hugged me back so I guessed that was a welcome. "I'll be okay, I just need some time." I looked at her with a serious face and she nodded with a weak smile.

"Come on were gonna be late to class. Oh and don't forget your lab binder, we get lab partners today remember?" Elie said as we disentangled ourselves to grab our book bags. "Oh yea I forgot" I muttered, grabbing the unattractive blue binder and stuffing it into my book bag. I looked at my phone but thought better of it and just grabbed my iPod and shoved in my jacket pocket. "I hope I don't get stuck with Ben, he's so annoying" I said, locking the door to my dorm and running to fall into step beside Elie.

Ben was one of those guy friends that you've known since elementary school that's always liked you but you never really returned those emotions. I never liked Ben, I'd just always put him down easy every time he'd asked me out and tried to avoid him as much as I could.

"Why do you have to worry about Ben? Aren't you gonna be partners with Er-she paused. Oh yea…never mind" Elie said, a sorry expression showing on her face. "Yea" I muttered.

"Sorry Red I di-"

"Its S'okay Elie" I said, interrupting her apology. The last thing I needed right now was pity considering I was trying to ride myself of the weekends dilemma.

We were half way to our classes as we went under the bridge and I was dreading walking through that door. Eric and I had always been partners and now I didn't know who I was going to pair up with. Without another word, we walked on in silence to the big oak tree and stopped to say good-bye. Elie had Yoga first period and I had Chemistry so we always walked about half way between both classes and parted, that just happened to be where the big oak stood.

"See yea at lunch" Elie said as she hugged me lightly, barely touching me.

"Okay" I said, watching as she turned around to walk the opposite direction without another word. I sighed. Great…now I have an ex-boyfriend and an uneasy best friend to handle, this was just perfect. My day was looking up.

"Time to go to Chemistry. Woo" I said sarcastically, swooshing my pointer finger in a little circle in the air in front of me. I turned to go to class and smacked into something, hard. Crap, I didn't know I had been standing so close to the tree. I had my eyes closed and my hands clutched to my head so I was surprised when I heard a voice speak up.

"Are you okay? Man you must have a hard head. Sorry bout that" a young husky voice sounded.

I looked up to see who I'd mistaken for a tree. The "tree" happened to be a young guy, probably a fifth or sixth former by the size of him. He was casually dressed, had black straight hair that flipped up at the ends right above his eye brows, tanned skin that you get when you live next to the beach, a tight set jaw, and silver-blue eyes that were now peering at me curiously. I realized I must have looked stupid standing there holding my hands to my head, not answering him and I blushed.

"Sorry I-I didn't mean t-to bump into you, I've been out of it lately" I said, stuttering. I hated when I stuttered, I always seemed to stutter or jumble words when nervous.

"Its fine, you can bump into me anytime you want. Though I wouldn't say the same for your head" said blue eyes smiling. I didn't know what to say so I just laughed nervously. Blue eyes smiled at me again, displaying his perfect straight white teeth, his smile making two little dimples in his cheeks, and laughed a little to himself as he extended his hand to me.

"By the way nice to meet you…Uh?" said Blue eyes, with a questioning look on his face. I paused for a half second and took his hand as I looked up at him. He must have been 6'0 because I was 5'6 and still had to tilt my head a little to look up at him. Definitely a sixth former. He smiled again and looked down at our joined hands that were just holding each other, not shaking anymore.

"Oh sorry, I-I…uh…I'm Red." I said, snatching my hand back and at the same time trying to hide my embarrassment. What's wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself!

"Red? That's an unusual name." He said, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets nonchalantly. Now that I actually looked at him, I noticed that was almost all he had on. He was dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, a pull over black and blue plade jacket, blue jeans-like me-, and topping it off with black and white converse sneakers. Wasn't he cold? It had to be at least forty degrees outside; even I was freezing standing there in my heavy coat.

"Uh…yea that's not my full name." I said, looking at my wrist to find that I had forgotten my watch. I pulled out my iPod and peaked at the time that read seven twenty-seven.

"Oh crap! I got to get to class! Sorry I have to go. See yea around." I said, stuffing my phone in my pocket and started to turn towards class but was caught by a firm hold on my arm. Surprised, I turned to look at him.

"Sorry, uh do you know where the office is?" He paused. "I'm new…so yea." He said, catching me off guard. Think! Come on…the bridge!

"It's over there past the bridge, turn to the right and it's the first door on you're left, you can't miss it." I said in a rushed voice, pointing over his shoulder.

"Thanks" He said, letting go of my arm. I didn't reply, instead I whirled around and half-ran, half tripped on everything in my way to class.


	2. BTT Chapter 2 Room 101

Chapter 2

Hmm I didn't know coming to a new school would actually be benificial. I wonder if ill ever see that girl again though, I never even told her my name. What was hers again?

"Red…" I said aloud to myself, pondering the name. I stared after the girl running down the sidewalk tripping every now and then as she headed to her class. So far this school had been a drag since Saturday when I got here, doing nothing but walking and riding around the two-hundred acres of woodlands that surrounded the school and watching TV in the dorm without barely saying a word to anyone. For some reason nothing here really caught my attention, but that girl, something about her makes me want to know her.

I jumped as my phone ringing in my pocket interrupted my thoughts. I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out the little silver razor to look at who was calling. The phone was vibrating in my hand as an illuminated blue light with "Mom" on it flashed on and off. I frowned.

My mom was the new assistant principle here at "Asheville School" and that's why we had moved here in the first place. I hadn't been too thrilled about the whole thing with leaving all my friends, my life back in California, and my Dad most of all.

"So bro, what ya gonna do?" I looked at Cole as he lit up a cigarette and put it in this mouth. Cole and me had been bestfriend's since grade school and he was always there when I needed to talk or just, forget. I looked out the window as we drove towards my neighborhood from the grad party we'd just come from, Cole was always taking me to college parties; he says it's the best way to get hookups in the future. Personally I could care less but he's my best friend so I go and watch him drink and hook up with drunk girls, I was never the hit and run kind of guy.

" I don't know man" I clenched my jaw trying not to think of my parents. My mom and dad were yelling at each other again last night, I could hear them even though I had Nine Inch Nails blaring over my radio. " Apparently I have to move with my mom to North Carolina, she got a job offer. We leave in like a week."

"Well why don't you just stay with your dad?" Cole glanced over at me, smoke streamed out of his nose and drifted around in the car.

"Phff I wish, mom's got custody over me remember? Ever since that night when I was twelve and my dad got drunk after that big blow out with mom and came home threatening to kill her. He would never lay a hand on me… That's not what she told the judge though." I shook my head at the last part as I looked back out the window, holding back my anger.

"Yea I remember that. That was a pretty shitty year, you were always busy with those court days and getting sent back and forth to your grandparents. I was stuck with Mason that whole year." He pulled out another cigarette and offered it to me but I just waved him off.

"Mason?" I looked at him curiously. Mason was known as the biggest pot head in the neighborhood, he'd been in and out of jail so many times, you'd think he had a jail cell reserved for him. I never knew Cole had ever hung out with him so this was news to me.

"Yea, it's because of that asshole that I'm doing this" he said gesturing to the cigarette in his hand and at the console that had a few blunts sitting on it.

I'd never really questioned Cole on the habit he had picked up while I was gone, I just always figured he tried it once and took up on it. I looked at Cole, really looked at him and saw that so much was different. The plump, fizzy blonde headed kid I grew up with looked nothing like the Cole now. His face was skinny, his body lean and built from working on cars the past couple of years. His hair was a darker dirty brown and it hung in a disheveled mess around his face. And there were four little scars across his knuckles where he had clipped some senior that was messing with me when we were freshmen.

Even though his appearance was different he was still the same old Cole to me. I smiled as I replied, "Your still the same Cole, just mislead by lung cancer. But hey who said we would live forever?"

We both laughed. I looked out the window and realized we were parked in front of my house. "Okay well I better get goin. Hey thanks man, you've always been there for me and you're like a brother to me."

"Back atcha bro" he smiled and held out his hand in a fist. "Keep in touch?"

I placed my fist to his as I replied, "Of course, just be ready for a load of drama" We both laughed again as I said my last goodbyes and headed into my house.

I heard him honk before speeding off and I smiled pushing my iPod ear buds in my ears. At least some things never changed.

I was debating whether or not to answer the phone. Figuring I didn't want to get into more trouble, I flipped open the phone and raised it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I said in an annoyed tone. The last thing I wanted now was to talk to her.

"Where are you Stark? You were supposed to be in the office ten minutes ago. Don't think you're going to skip mister because you'll have another thing coming." She said, tapping her foot on the floor by the sound of it.

"I got lost" I lied, recalling my last few seconds with the girl. I knew where the office was, I just wanted to ask her so she would stay longer.

"Stark you better be in my office in five minutes standing in front of me or you will never see the light of day till after you're graduated!" My mom screamed. "Whatever" I muttered, too lightly for her to hear. "What was that?" My mom asked, annoyed. "Nothing, I'll be there. Bye" I said, and hung up on her.

I thought about skipping but I wanted to be able to go around campus, outside of class. Maybe I might see that girl again…I closed my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket-watching the place where she had disappeared out of my sight around a corner, half expecting her to come back around it- and turned to walk to the office.

I walked along the sidewalk leading to the administration office-a few hundred feet away- kicking stones and little sticks in my way. I stopped in front of the double doors that lead to the front office and took a deep breath. Okay whatever happens keep you're cool. No yelling. I'll use the excuse I need to go to class if I can't stand her anymore. If I yelled at my mother I'd just get house arrest or something. I let out my breath and walked into the office and had to squint my eyes as a rush of light hit me in the face. I scanned the room seeing a chubby lady sitting behind the front desk typing on the computer and on the phone, two kids were sitting in the two red leather seats closest to me, and finally, unfortunately, the blue tented glass to the right of the room that was my mom's office.

I walked over to the door to her office and raised my hand in a fist to knock on the door but it opened before I had a chance, revealing my mom's agitated face looking me up and down. She was wearing a blue turtle neck sweater, a plaid skirt, and heels-which were tapping the floor.

"Well at least your dressed properly and right on time" she said, smiling as if we hadn't gotten in a fight not even ten minutes ago.

"Yup" I said, popping my lip on the "p" as I side stepped around her into the room. I didn't want to see her reaction so I walked to the velvet chair that sat adjacent to her wooden desk and plopped down in it, slouching to stretch out my legs.

"Gees Stark you'd think you were raised in a barn. Can you at least sit properly please?" My mom said, walking around her desk to perch in her chair and face me.

"Fine. Can I just have my schedule and go to class"-I paused- "Please" I grunted, sitting up in the chair and leaning forward with my hand outstretched. I'd rather go to class than start a conversation with her right now. I guess she didn't catch that hint and I moaned and threw my hands up as my mom started the one topic I really didn't want to hear or speak of, ever.

"Aren't you ever going to be happy again? With me or anything anymore?" My mom asked, holding out my schedule to me with a concerned look. Yeah like I needed a guilt trip. I grabbed my schedule and instantly started to scan it, avoiding her question. I needed to calm myself and not yell so I inquisitively looked down at the little blue sheet of paper that held my classes.

The first thing I noticed was my councilor's name that was "Mrs. Young" and I gasped, looking up at my mother. At that moment I completely lost my self-control. "You're my councilor!" I said, furious, as I stood up-my book bag flung to the floor-staring at my mother with fury in my eyes. I can't believe it! Now I can't do anything without her knowing. Hasn't she done enough already! My mother opened her mouth to say something but I spoke up before she could.

"I don't want you're damn excuse. I want to live my life without you watching me every second of the day. You've already forced me to come here and to give up all my friends, not to mention Dad!" I yelled at her, I could have cared less at this point.

"Stark don't you us-"

"No! I have a right to use "this tone"- I bent fingers in quotation marks- when you ruin my life even more than you already have. Especially since I don't have Dad now doesn't mean I'm going to come crawling to you when I need to talk to someone." I said, without any mercy. My mom flinched as she looked at me horrified and speechless. She looked down at her hands-that were fumbling- and looked back up at me.

"Stark…I'm sorry." My mom said gently.

"Yeah well…it seems a little too late for sorry now doesn't it?" I said, bending down to pick up my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I looked down at my mother; she didn't say anything and looked away. I shook my head and turned to walk out if the office but paused at the door to look back over my shoulder at her.

"When you talk to dad and fix the things that are causing you to ask me what's wrong, you can come talk to me. Till then, you're only my assistant principle, Mrs. Young." I said, and walked out of the room without another word or fleeting look at her.

She'll get over it. Time is what we need. Time…I looked down at my schedule again, this time avoiding my mom's name to see what my first class was.

P.1 Chemistry: Room 101, Mr. Marshall.

Hmm well at least it's a subject I like. Maybe it'll get my mind off things. I looked up at the registration desk to see that the chubby lady I'd seen when I had walked in was staring at me curiously. She probably heard me and my mom fighting. She looked away as soon as I looked at her. I walked up to the desk and she looked back up at me, warily.

"Um sorry but do you happen to know where Chemistry for eleventh grade is in room 101 with Mr. Marshall." I asked her, smiling. She looked at me bizarrely and paused for a moment before she spoke. I let my smile drop to a half frown.

"You mean fifth formers? That's what eleventh graders are called here at Asheville School." She said, a bit harshly.

"Uh yeah...that. Do you know where this class is?" I asked, handing her my schedule. She took it reluctantly and scanned it for a moment. Man what's her problem? She handed me back the paper and pointed a finger at the door behind me.

"You go back the way you came from the bridge and go to the big oak tree, then head past that and around the hall to you're left and it's the last door on the right." She said, looking back at her computer.

"Okay thanks" I said, heading out of the building. She didn't say anything back so I kept going out the door, to the sidewalk where it split in two. One towards the Library, the other towards the big oak tree. I turned on my heel and went in the direction of the big oak that I could see, even from where I was a few hundred yards away. I could still make out the little purple flowers at the base of the tree, the squirrels fighting over acorns, and the green leaves tinted by black high up in the branches as I walked up to the tree, where I came to a stop to stare up at the almost never ending branches that reached towards the sky.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open to check the time. It was seven forty five, so it was only fifteen minutes after class had started. I put my phone back in my front pocket and started walking towards the hall that was straight ahead. Hey wasn't this the way that girl…Red went? Hmm I wonder if ill see her after class then. I followed the hall as it turned to the left and scanned the room numbers on the right side of the hall.

93…95…97…99…101. Ah. I folded my schedule and stuffed it in my back pocket as I grabbed the door handle to walk into my first class at "Asheville Boarding School."


End file.
